Imagine Tim and Dally
by lilred91
Summary: Tim sheppard and Dally Winston fall for the same girl. but who will she fall for and what will happen. Please review and let me know. thanks!
1. Part 1

**Tim and Dally Imagine**

Dally and Tim were in the lot tossing a football back and forth. They used to never get along. But ever since Dally was jumped by four socs and Tim came along and helped him out.

"So you going to Buck's party tonight? Tim asked Dally as he threw the ball to him.

"I don't know maybe if I do I should be there around eight." Dally replied throwing the ball back to Tim.

"Hey look across the street." Tim staring at you walking home from work.

"Have you seen her around?" Tim asked still staring at you.

" No not that I remember." Dally said also staring after you.

"Not like we will see her again." Tim said returning to tossing the ball back.

—-

You met up with some of your friends at Buck's party. it was going on nine o'clock. You were having fun with your friends.

You were sitting at a small round table having a couple drinks with your friends. you guys were talking about anything and everything. In the middle of your conversation, When a guy with his hair slicked back came over and asked you to dance.

"Hey doll would you like to dance?" The guy asked you handing his hand out to you.

You look over to your friends and they were shaking their heads for you to go on.

"Um…sure." you reply taking his hand.

"So what's your name?" The guy asked. "(y/n). How about you?" you ask the same question in return.

"Pretty name. I'm Tim." He replied with a smile.

"Well you got a pretty name too." You both laugh at the joke.

You both started dancing and were glad it wasn't any of the dirty dancing, seeing as you just met the guy.

Tim and you danced to about five songs or so. He finally suggested to go get something to drink. You guys walked to the bar and order a couple drinks, when you heard someone come up behind Tim and slap him on the back and say hi.

"Oh hey Dal. thought you would'a been here sooner." Tim said to the stranger you didn't know.

"Yeah well poker ran a lil late." The guy replied.

"Oh sorry, Dal this is (y/n). (y/n) This is Dally."

"Hey" Dally replied

"Hey" You said back with a smile.  
" Hey Tim I"ll be right back."

"Yeah ok."

You went to see if your friends were still there. They were all on the dance floor. You went to the bathroom, trying to get through the crowd.

"So you got to her first." Dally asked Tim a little jealous.

" Yeah well I got here early, and besides all we did was dance, I didn't get a chance to ask her out."

"Ten bucks she turn you down."

"Your on." Tim replied.

you returned back to Tim and Dally.

"Sorry it took so long there was a line." You said.

"Ah it's alright me and Tim here were just doing some talking. Oh and by the way Tim didn't you have something to ask her?" Dally asked trying to put Tim on the spot.

"Oh yeah Thanks Dal for the reminder." Tim gave Dally a glare.

You figured something was up, but you didn't know what.

"So what do you want to ask me?" You asked wondering.

"Well I..I."

"Go ahead Time ask away." Dally said with a smirk.

" I was wondering if you would go out to dinner with me to get to know each other a little more. It wouldn't be anything like going steady or anything just getting to know each other." Tim said blushing a little.

"Oh yeah sure. When were you thinking." Dally's jaw just dropped open.

"How about now?" Tim asked.

"Yeah just let me go tell my friends I'm leaving."

"Alright."

"Come on bud pay up." Tim turned to Dally with his hand out.

"Yeah yeah." Dally handed him ten bucks.

You got back to Tim and you guys started walking out the door. Dally was watching you guys leave. Disappointed he didn't get to ask you out first.

**part 2? Please review to let me know if you would like me to put up part 2. I wrote it already but would like your feedback if you would like to know what happens. Thank you! :)**


	2. Part 2

** part 2: Tim and Dally Imagine**

It's been a few months since you first met Tim. You guys started going steady. You guys would hang out with Dally a lot. You never knew he liked you the way Tim does. Dally never thought he would see a girl like you at a place like Buck's.

You and Dally became really good friends. When Tim would be busy with work or something Dally and you would hang out with the gang or alone.

"So how has Tim been treating you?" Dally asked. You were surprised by this question. It wasn't like Dally to ask you or anyone for that matter, that kind of question.

"Good, why you ask?" you replied confused.

"Oh…um.. I was just wondering. If he's not I'll tear him into two for you."

You saw the look on Dally's face knowing very well he wasn't joking with you.

"Oh thanks, but things are good. I know I can come to you if I need anything. Right?

Dally Looked into your eyes and replied. "Yeah of course with anything. You know I don't tell that to just anyone.

You both smile. You phone then rang. It was Tim, He wanted you and Dally to meet him at the lot for the bonfire.

—

At the bonfire you were sitting on Tim's lap. Everyone was joking around and having fun. Dally was sitting across from you guys occasionally glancing over at you and Tim. At times he saw you guys making out. What you didn't know that would be bringing him down and that he just wanted to leave.

After a while you decided to get up and start walking around. Dally took this time and asked you to take a walk with him. Tim saw but he didn't think anything of it. He trusted you and Dally, For Dally was one of his best friends and you were Tim's girlfriend.

You guys weren't gone long. It was starting to get late. You and Dally walked back to the fire laughing at some joke. Tim came up to you and gave you a hug and a kiss. Dally just walked away after that.

"Hey babe, You ready to leave?" Tim asked you giving you a kiss.

"Oh yeah sure. What do you have in mind?" You asked giving a kiss back.

"Well we can go back to my place and watch a movie or something." Tim suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Hey guys see you all later." Tim say to the group you guys were with.

—

The night of the bonfire things got heated up. You guys never got to watch your movie you planned.

Now it's been a few weeks after the bonfire. You woke up in Tim's bed with his arms wrapped around you. Last night was your and Tim's six month anniversary. Last night things got heated up again for you two. But this morning when you woke up you were feeling really good. You ended up running to the bathroom to throw up. You realized you were late.

You quietly got out of the house to go get a pregnancy test. When you got back you saw Tim was still sleeping. You go into the bathroom to take the test. You had to wait a while to get the results and then when the test was done it was positive.

"Hey babe where are you?" You heard Tim call out.

"I'm in the bathroom."

You heard Tim come towards the bathroom.

"Hey what's up?"

"We need to talk."

**Sorry to do this but I'm leaving it as a cliff hanger. Please let me know if you want to know what happens. so at that should there be a part 3?**


	3. Part 3

Imagine part 3:Tim and Dally

"Your what?" Tim asked you getting all upset.

"I"m pregnant." You said.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Tim asked starting to yell.

"Well most people are happy and take care of their kids." You were getting angry with him.

"No that's not gonna happen. There are other ways." Tim was serious about it.

"NO! No way Tim. I'm having this baby."

"Well then it's gonna be without me."

"Why? because of your stupid tough guy rep?"

"Maybe but I'm telling you this. It's either me or the kid take your pic." Tim made an ultimatum at you.

" I choose the baby." You said with no doubt about it.

"Fine then we are done."

"Fine, Don't expect to see or talk to me or your kid ever." You said walking out the door.

"Oh don't worry about that!" Tim shouted after you.

—

You needed someone to talk to. The only person you could thing of was Dally. You were hoping to get to him before Tim had a chance to. You walked to the Curtis's house. Darry told you that he just left for Buck's.

When you arrived at Buck's you saw Dally sitting at the bar talking on the phone. He looked ticked off. You heard him say…"How the hell could you do that to her?" He hung up before waiting for a answer. He put his head down. You walked over and put your hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, sit." Dally said trying to calm down.

"So I take it you heard."

"Yeah I just got off the phone with Tim."

"I'm sorry your the only person I could think of to come talk to."

"Hey I told you anytime. So you and Tim are done?"

"Yeah we're done." You said not even sounding sorry about it.

"Good. You don't need him." Dally said while taking a sip from his soda. You just smiled at him. You didn't know what to say. So you leaned over and gave Dally a kiss on the Cheek. dally just smiled back at you.

"I don't know how I could of been so blind. I should of been your girl this whole time."

"About time you came to your senses. It's not too late, you still could. I will help you with the kid."

"What about your rep or friendship with Tim?"

"I don't care about that as long as I have you. Another thing I'm not the kind of guy like Tim to become dead beat dad."

You smile at Dally. You lock eyes. Dally leans in and you guys kiss. One of Tim's buddies sees what just happened. He took a picture and went running to Tim.

You guys wanna part 4?


	4. Part 4

Part 4: Tim and Dally

Tim's friend ran to Tim with the picture he just took of you and Dally. He busted right through Tim's front door.

"Hey Tim! You gotta see this."

"What do you want Frankie?" Tim asked annoyed.

"Well your in a bad mood. So this is probably going to make it worse."

"Okay will you just show me already." Tim said rolling his eyes.

Frankie showed him the picture. He could tell Tim was pissed now.

"Sorry dude, that she's cheating on you."

"No she's not. I broke it off."

"Oh how come?"

"Because."

"Well there has to be a reason."

"She's pregnant alright!" Tim shouted.

"Oh sorry dude, that sucks. Well umm… see you later I guess."

Frankie left Tim with the picture. Tim could tell you were at Buck's in the picture. Tim decided to go down there.

You and Dally were in his room talking. He was telling you how he is going to be helping you out with the baby.

"Dally are you sure you wanna move in. I Know we have been friends for a while now, but with us in a relationship now is it too fast?"

"If you think it's too fast then we don't have to. I'll still be around for you and the baby."

"Thanks but I do wanna think over the moving in part first."

Dally came over to you and gave you a hug and kiss. "That's fine with me."

"Well this is a great picture. You two standing there hugging. Dally trying to get my girl.

Dally stood in front of you when you both heard Tim's voice.

"She's not yours. You told me what had happened and so did she. You don't do that to a girl you got pregnant."

"Yeah right, like you wouldn't of done the same thing."

"I guess you don't know me to well then, because I would never do that."

Tim started walking towards you.

"Come on (y/n) let's go, we are leaving."

"No I'm staying. You broke it off."

"Well I changed my mind."

"You can't just do that. Besides I can't trust you, you might change your mind again."

"NO! Your coming." Tim started reaching towards you.

"Leave her alone Sheppard."

"No I won't." Tim pushed Dally.

"You don't want to do this."

"Oh but I do."

Tim threw the first punch. Dally didn't want to fight Tim but he did. After a few punches from Dally Tim had enough.

"Fine have her I don't care!" Tim shouted and Buck then threw him out. Before Tim left he shouted to Dally. " Oh and we are done Winston, watch you back." Tim threaten.

"Come on (Y/N) I'll take you home."  
"Only if you stay."

"Of course." He smiled and gave you a kiss on your head. You guys walked out the door and down the street with Dally's arm around your shoulders.

**Please don't forget to review. I have a couple more parts written just have to type them but want to see how many reviews I get. **


	5. Part 5

**Sorry I haven't been posting the Tim and Dally parts for those of you who want to know what happens. I was just doing requests. But since it's going to be Christmas really soon. I may post two parts! :) Enjoy!**

Part 5: Tim And Dally.

You and Dally got back to your place. You went to your bedroom and got ready for bed. It's been a long day.

Dally waited until you changed before he came into your room. You both laid on your bed watching TV. Dally's favorite show was on. You let him watch what he wanted. Dally started playing with your hair as you both watched TV. It felt good to you. Tim never did this for you. Dally made you fall asleep. Dally looked down and saw you sound asleep. He turned down the TV for you.

Mean while Tim was pissed at Dally for taking you away from him. Tim got drunk that night during his poker game.

"Hey come on man, slow down with the beers." Frankie told Tim.

"No! You would be like this if your best friend stole your girl from you."

"You broke it off with her. So how did he take her from you." Another friend pointed out.

"We had a fight. Everyone knows you don't mean stuff when your angry." Tim shouted at his friends.

"Okay I think that's it for poker tonight. Tim get some sleep and try to talk to her tomorrow." Frankie suggested.

"Yeah yeah." Tim slurred.

Tim's friends left and he took their advice and went to his room. He noticed on the ground that your sweatshirt was there. He grabbed it and slept with it all night.

—-

The next morning you woke up with Dally's arms around you. You noticed he pulled a blanket over the two of you.

You thought to yourself. " I want to wake up with Dally next to me always."

You looked up at Dally and smiled. You got out of bed trying not to wake Dally. You went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

The smell of breakfast is what woke Dally up. He came behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "Good morning." He kissed your neck.

"Morning, glad your up. could you please get the plates and forks."

"Your wish is my command."

You just smile. You were really happy with Dally. You never felt like this with Tim.

After breakfast you did the dishes while Dally tried to start a water fight with you. You finally got done with the dishes. Dally wanted to go to the Curtis's house. You both walk there hand in hand.

"Hey guys! spending time without Tim again?" Two-bit asked.

You just walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey Two-bit layoff about Tim. He broke up with her." Dally whispered to Two-bit.

"Ah man I'm sorry. So what she's free to go out with whoever?" Two-bit asked hopeful.

"No she's taken already. Besides your with Cathy."

"No we broke up last week, just never said anything."

"Well that sucks."

You came into the living room with your ice water. Dally pulled you on his lap almost making you spill your water all over the floor.

"Hey let me have a drink of that."

"Nope it's all mine." You said playfully.

"Please." Dally mad a pouting face.

You were going to hand him the glass, but suddenly he just grabbed the glace out of your hand.

"Hey."

"It's my water now." Dally said drinking the rest of the water.

"Well I wanted some you two slobs." Two-bit said joining in the fun.

You both just stuck your tongues out at him.

"What's Two-bit whining about now?" Soda asked walking out of his bedroom.

"Because (y/n) wouldn't share her water with him." Dally replied to soda. You punched Dally in the arm playfully.

"Oh how dare she. Well we know what her punishment should be." Soda said with a evil grin on his face.

You tried to get up and run but Dally caught you and the three of them started to tickle you.

You tried to shout, "Dally wouldn't share either!"

Soda heard that and stopped. He tried to go after Dally.

"You touch me Soda so help me I will…"Dally couldn't finish.

You and Two-bit surrounded him and started to tickle him until he said uncle.

—

The rest of the gang got to the house. You and Dally decide to tell them all.

"So Dally, Your that dad?" Two-bit asked confused.

"No he's not, Tim broke up with me when he found out."

"Oh okay." Two-bit understood now. Didn't help much he was drinking before you guys told the gang.

Everything was silent for a couple of minutes when. "YES I'M GONNA BE A UNCLE!" Soda shouted.

Everyone just started to laugh. You helped Darry make supper and do the dishes. Then everyone sat outside for a while. It was a perfect ending to your night.

**Hope this one was good for you all.**


	6. Part 6:Six months later

**Told you guys I'd have two parts up. sorry it took so long had to get some things done.**

**part6:Tim and Dally- This takes place six months later.**

Dally moved in with you a few days after you told the gang what was going on.

Dally are you up?" You whisper to him.

"Hmm…now I am what's wrong?"

"I just got a great idea."

"Yeah what's that?"

"You get up go to the store and get me some watermelon and chocolate syrup."

"Okay in the morning."

"Please Dally." You begged.

"But it's storming out."

You started to cry because you thought he was getting mad at you and because of your hormones.

"Okay okay…Don't cry I'm going."

Dally got up put a sweatshirt on pulled you into a hug. Gave you a peck on the lips. "Just relax I'll be back."

"Be careful roads are probably slippery."

"Okay thanks babe."

Dally made it to the all night mini mart. It took him a while to find the syrup. He took his items and walked to the counter. He turned the corner and bumped into someone. It was Tim.

"Oh sorry." Tim said picking up his stuff. Dally just stood there not saying anything.

Tim finally looked up and saw Dally standing right in front of him.

"Oh hi Dal,how are things?"

"Fine."

"umm..How's…how is (y/n)?"

"Well maybe you should come and check on her yourself." Dally suggested.

"Well I wanted to but didn't want to start anything with you."

"Okay Tim how about I'll talk with her to see if she will talk to you. I"m sure she will let you be involved with the kid. I will tell you she won't get back together with you."

"I can live with that.I just kept thinking lately it might be good to be a dad."

"Hopefully things can be good between the three of us again. But man she changed me and I love her for that. I needed her more than she needed me."

"I know man that's why I'm not even gonna try to get her back. I just want to be in my kid's life."

"I'll talk to her."

Dally and Tim shook hands and were on their way.

Dally finally got back from getting your food. You were sound asleep when he got back.

"Figures." Dally whispered.

The next morning Dally woke you up with breakfast in bed.

"You didn't have to do this."

"Oh you might not want this. How about your watermelon with your chocolate syrup?"

You wrinkle your nose up. "Yuck no."

"That's what you wanted last night."

"Well I don't anymore."

"Okay then, here you go."

Dally made you scrambled eggs,sausage,and toast.

"Hey I have to talk to you."

"Okay what's up babe?"

"Well when I went to the store, I saw Tim."

You just stared at Dally. You were thinking they got into a fight. Dally saw your face and started to chuckle.

"No don't worry there was no fight. He wants to come talk to you about being in the kid's life.I'm with it and he knows I'm still going to be here for the kid too."

"Oh I don't know what to say."

"Just think about said he's not trying to get you back or anything."

"Oh thank god." You were relieved.

"Yeah I guess you can call him and tell him we can talk."

"Alright now finish eating."

Dally left the room to clean up his mess. You were happy to have Dally in your life.


	7. Part 7

Part 7:Tim and Dally

Dally wasn't sure if he should stay or leave, to let you and Tim talk.

"It's up to you Dally."

"I know maybe there is something to do outside."

"You could shovel the drive way." You suggested.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Don't worry Dal,I'm not leaving you."

He smiles at you. "I know."

Tim arrived at your place, Dally was already outside. He told Tim to just go right in.

Tim walked in, You both smiled. Neither of you knew what to say.

"So you thirsty or anything?" You ask breaking the silence

"No I"m good."

"Alright then should we sit." You offer pointing to the couch.

You both sat on the couch. You could smell beer on his breath. You figured he had a couple before coming over.

"Your really beautiful." Tim said in a low voice.

"Thanks, but what do you want to talk about." You ask avoiding his compliment.

"Well us and the baby."

"One there is no us. You want to be involved with the baby that's fine. But we are not getting back together."

"Oh come on." Tim started.

Tim grabbed you and pressed his lips onto yours. You tried to fight you way out of his grasp. He was too strong for you.

Just then dally walks in and sees you struggling. He walks up to Tim and grabs him off of you.

"You said you weren't going to try anything." Dally shouted.

"I lied." Tim shouted back.

Dally kicked Tim out and ran back to you.

"I'm sorry, I thought he changed."

"It's not your fault."

"Okay just sit here and relax.I'll make us some lunch.

Dally makes you guys lunch and brings it back into the living room. For the rest of the day that's where you two sat. Cuddled on the couch watching some stuff that was on the TV.

Want anymore parts?


	8. Part 8

Three months passed since the last time you saw and talked to Tim. You just took it as he didn't want to be involved with the baby. You really didn't care because you had Dally. Dally has always been there for you from the start.

"So you think of any names yet?" Dally asks while handing you a hot cup of tea.

"Well since it's a girl...maybe...Skyler." You said taking a sip of your tea.

"Then Skyler it is." Dally smiled.

You started to feel the baby kick you. You grabbed Dally's hand and placed it on your belly. Dally felt the baby kick, he pulled his hand away. You started to giggle at him.

"Wow, that doesn't freak you out?"

"Of course not. Why would it?"

"I don't know." Dally started to blush.

"Aww don't blush." You smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

*********At the Curtis's house*********

"Hey guys. I think we should throw (y/n) a baby shower." Pony said.

"Why?" asked Steve.

"Let him talk. Go ahead Pony." Soda said.

"Well we know she's having a girl, so the gifts we could get her would be girl's clothes and toys." Pony suggested.

"Yeah we should. She could us our help." Darry agreed.

"It could be a surprise!" Two-bit shouted.

"Yeah but no beer. She can't drink." Steve said.

"She doesn't drink anyways." Johnny said.

"Right I knew that." Steve said.

The guys didn't even tell Dally. Darry just called their house and told them that him and the other guys were going to make them dinner and to be there at five.

(y/n) was getting ready. Dally was already ready, he was just waiting for you.

"Okay I'm finally ready." You said.

Dally helped you to the car.

You guys arrived at the Curtis's house. You both walked through the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

You and Dally were really surprised, you never thought they would do something like this. There was a banner that said baby shower and another one the said congrats!

"Wow guys! Thanks." You say with tears in your eyes.

"Oh great now she's gonna cry." Steve said.

Two-bit smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry." Steve said.

You just smiled at him.

"Come on we got you gifts." Pony said.

Darry helped you over to the couch. Dally sat right next to you.

The presents were full of baby clothes,and other toys for the baby to play with. Along with a bib that said Daddy's girl. Dally saw that and just smiled at it. You saw that and smiled back.

"Okay who's ready for cake?" Soda asked.

Everyone went into the kitchen to get a slice of cake. Soda brought a piece back for you and one for Dally. Everyone was having a good time talking and laughing. Asking about the baby's name. All of a sudden Tim Shepard walked in the house.

"So how come I wasn't invited to my baby's baby shower?" Tim asked angry.

Everyone just looked at him and didn't know what to say. Darry got up and walked towards Tim.

"Tim I think you should leave." Darry said sternly.

"No, It's a party isn't. And it's a party for my kid right? So I have a right to be here." Tim was starting to raise his voice.

Dally stood up. "NO YOU WALKED OUT!" Dally shouted at Tim.

"Guys." You started to say.

"NO I DIDN'T YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" Tim shouted back.

"NO I DIDN'T YOU BROKE IT OFF WITH HER AND LEFT HER. SHE CAME TO ME!" Dally shouted back.

"GUYS!" You shouted as loud as you could.

They all turn towards you.

"I think I'm going into labor."

_***dun dun dun...what will happen?**_


	9. Part 9:Final

Darry drove you to the hospital, speeding all the way. Dally was in the backseat with you. You were holding his hand. Tim was in the car behind. He decided to follow you guys to the hospital.

You arrived at the Hospital. Dally helped you out of the car and helped you into a wheelchair.

"My girl is in labor!" Dally shouted.

"Calm down sir. Follow me and I'll take you to a room." A nice older nurse said.

The rest of the gang followed to the private room. You were all waiting for the doctor to come in and see what's going on.

"Hello Ms.(y/l/n). I'm doctor Cooper." The doctor starts to examine (y/n). "It won't be much longer. I'll be back in a few minutes." Doctor Cooper says and walks out.

"Dally your gonna stay right?" You asked holding tightly to his hand.

"Of course." Dally smiled and kissed your forehead. Tim was kinda getting jealous now.

"(y/n) You want me to stay?" Tim asked in a soft voice.

You looked at Dally and he shook his head that he was alright with him turned to Tim.

"Yes you can. But I have to tell you I already have a named picked out."(y/n) told Tm.

"That's fine." Tim said.

After about twenty minutes the contractions kept coming closer together. The doctor finally came in and told the rest of the gang to go into the waiting area. The Doctor told you to push. Every time you had to push you squeezed both Tim's and Dally's hand.

"I don't know why she let him stay." Two-bit said.

"Yeah no kidding." Steve replied.

"It's none of our business guys." Darry said.

The gang just sat quiet waiting.

After a while the baby was born. She was a healthy six pound four ounces. She was beautiful. The nurse cleaned her up and handed her to you.

"Hi Skyler." you kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the gang came in.

"She's beautiful (y/n)." Darry said looking at the new member of the group.

"Can I hold her?" Time asked.

You handed Skyler to Tim. Two-bit and Steve just rolled their eyes.

"Hi Skyler, It's nice to meet you." Tim said to the new baby.

You just smiled. You couldn't believe that Tim could be that nice.

Tim handed the baby back to you. "I do want to be apart of her life. Please." Tim said.

"Of course you can. With a couple rules. One, you don't try to get back with me or kiss me nothing. Two, you and Dally have to get along." You set your rules for him.

"I can do that." Tim said.

"Good." (y/n) replied handing Dally Skyler.

"What's her full name?" Ponyboy asked.

"Skyler Lee (y/l/n)." (y/n) replied.

"That's a nice name." Soda said.

Everyone agreed. Each member of the group got to hold Skyler. They all left except for Dally he stayed with you over night at the hospital. You and Dally were a family now.

Hope you like it. It was the final part.


End file.
